keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Nirk Sal
Nirk Sal was a Dramaka wizard and a founder of the Council of Magic. History: Early life: Nirk was born in the draconic world of Mostil two loving parrants. He was one of the rare Dramaka born with wings which is believed by the Dramaka to be a sign of a great destiny, yet one of his wings was clipped during his infancy as is Dramaka tradition. He trained in the Dragon Rider Academy learning both the will of Dragons and the art of Magic . The Will of an Elder Dragon: Some time later he was approached by a dragon. Nirk in his training reconised him as an Elder Dragon, but was confused as he was not of the elder dragons of his home world who he often saw at the academy. The Dragon would revile that he was Mythin, the Last Elder dragon of the world of Nifimic. He would say that his homeworld was being torn apart both by the fighting between various mage factions and that of the demon Drogtraz. Nirk being the compassionate sort and unwilling to say "No" to and Elder Dragon agreed to help traveling to Nifminic to aid in the Dragon's plans Foundation the Council: He would aid the Dragon in slowing down the dragon and attempted to ease relashons between the various factions of the world. He would eventually meet up with Indera Milili and together they would enact Mythin's plan to gather meny powerful mages together to defeat Dorgtraz. First he would be met with Apinya Nemasir a strange wizard with power over starlight. He would join them though Mythin did not trust him. Together they attempted to ally with the Grola the Native species of Nifmanic but were almost immediately captured by the people who were angry about their treatment by such outsiders. Their leader Mozla Zerci questioned the group about their motives and alliances. He was vary difficult by they eventually convinced the Grola to aid them with Mozla joining their group. They them requited the Forrest woman Tori who held power over plants and other such natural things. Soon after they would desover the wounded leader of the Wastenot, one of the mage factions Waring for Nifminic, Jessalin Golgar wounded in the Forrest. She had received a bad beating and would have perished had she not been rescued by Tori . She joined with the group in hopes of making right her meny mistakes in the past. Soon they would all arrive at the Ruins of Hastin, where they met with Nathion Taragith and his own company gathered in his travails . They would begin questioning eachother but would not get far before the order of Blani Kiem attacked attamping to arrest mages she seemed dark such as Jessaln Golgor, Iago Nerasal, and Nathan Terraglyth. The fighting would end when The Dragon Mythin would arrive along side the angel Relgena . They would tell everyone why they gathered them all here and that the demon Dorgtraz was fast approaching their location. Together They would face off against the elder demon each being temped by him, Nirk with the regrowth of his left wing, the ability to fly and ruler ship over Mostil, but he refused the demon. In the end the demon was bound to a stone and the Council Pact was created. He would help form the council forming the council of Defense to help prevent such things like this from happening again. Returining home: He would evantualy retire from the council and return home where he would eventuly become headmaster of the Dragon academy, who he would integrate as a Council alingend school and fully rubild into the academy it is today. Personality: He was known to be charming and quick witted if a bit brooding Powers: Master Leval Wizard: He was a skilled mage able to cast mastery spells Planswalker: He was able to travel between worlds at will with out the need for portals Tities: Trivia: * He was the fist named Dramaka * His birthdate is based of the number Pi 3.14159...... * Category:Dramaka Category:Wizard Category:CouncilFounder Category:Founder Category:Heros Category:Dragon Riders Category:CouncilofDefence Category:Planswalker Category:CouncilofMagic